


Good Snake

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Leah meets her father for the first time in his snake form since she has been born.***Leah is around 3-4 years old in this one***
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Leah Marie [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473563
Kudos: 19





	Good Snake

Aziraphale sat with Leah on his lap while being outside on the back porch. Crowley wanted to try something with Leah. He wanted to see if his daughter could handle him being in snake form. Crowley always wondered if Leah would be scared or not so today, he convinced his husband to let him do this. Just so he knows how Leah would be around him in his form. Leah was playing with one of her action figures. Aziraphale looked at his daughter with a smile on his face.

”Leah.” Aziraphale spoke up. Leah stopped playing with her action figure and looked at him.

”Yes, mummy?” Leah asked him.   
  


“Mama needs to put you on the porch for a few minutes, is that okay?” Aziraphale asked back. Leah nodded. The plan was working so far. Aziraphale placed Leah onto the porch. Crowley was watching them from the bushes in snake form. He was waiting for Aziraphale to say the word for him to suddenly appear. Aziraphale gave Leah a kiss on the top of the head.

”Do you want Daddy to join us?” Aziraphale asked her another question. Leah nodded. Aziraphale nodded back. 

“Crowley, dear, Leah would like you to play with us!” Aziraphale spoke, giving Crowley the sign to come towards them now in snake form. All of a sudden, the bushes moved a little as a huge snake appeared out of them. Leah started to get a little nervous but she was surprisingly calm. Crowley went over Aziraphale and moved its head closer to Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale gave it a little kiss on the top of the head. Leah started to calm down more.

”You just kissed it!” Leah exclaimed.

”Indeed, I did. You see, hun. This snake will not hurt you. Because this snake is actually daddy.” Aziraphale told her.

”The snake is daddy?” Leah asked. Aziraphale nodded.

”Yes, dear.” Aziraphale said to her. Suddenly, Crowley went over to his daughter and placed himself between her legs as they were at level and made eye contact with each other. Crowley suddenly booped the front of his head against Leah’s forehead to give her a kiss. Leah suddenly placed her head on top of her snake father and rubbed it a few times. Aziraphale was glad to see that Leah was not afraid. Crowley nuzzled his head against her cheek and then rested on the porch next to her and rested his head in her lap. Leah rubbed him more as he was resting in her.

”What do you think of Daddy in his snake form, Leah?” Aziraphale asked her.

”Good snake! Very good snake.” Leah replied. Crowley also felt happy that his daughter accepted him in snake form, too. That made him truly happy. He never wants Leah to be afraid of him, no matter what. Crowley moved his head from Leah’s lap and suddenly started to change back into his human form. When he was finally back, he looked at his daughter and smiled.

”Hello, sweetheart.” Crowley said to her. Leah hugged him.

”Daddy!” Leah exclaimed happily. Crowley moves his head down for a few second and gave Leah a kiss on the top of her head then looked back up at his husband.

”And hello, dear.” Crowley said to Aziraphale this time. Aziraphale smiled. The two of them leaned forward and kissed one another on the lips. Leah sat there, watching the two of them kiss until they pulled away. When they did pull away, they looked down at Leah, who had a big smile on her face. Aziraphale and Crowley smiled at her and then suddenly and playful attacked her with kisses and tickles, too. Leah could not contain her giggles as Aziraphale and Crowley tickled and kept giving their daughter kisses. When they did finally stop, all three of them sat in the porch, catching their breaths. Leah looked at her dad.

”Am I able to change into an animal?” Leah asked him.   
  


“It is possible but I am not sure if you can right now until you reach a certain age.” Crowley answered her. Leah turned her head forward as a thought popped up in her head.

”Can you pick the animal you want to be or is it assigned to you?” Leah asked another question. This time, it did not matter who answered it.

”I am not sure about that either. Mine was assigned to me but yet, I guess it depends on the person.” Crowley also answered that question, too.   
  


“Can mummy do that, too?” Leah asked yet even another question to her parents.

”I have never thought I could do that but yet...I have never tried that either. One day I will try but for now, I am going to wait.” Aziraphale replied to her.

”I understand.” Leah spoke. A little while later, the three of them went inside of the house. Crowley and Aziraphale were so glad that Leah was not afraid of Crowley’s snake form. Of course, he would never hurt his daughter, regardless what form he is in at the time. Hopefully, Leah will find her answer soon about if she can shapeshift into an animal of her own choice or not. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy being herself. A nephelim. A child. A wonderful child, too. Being both angelic and demonic living among mortals...what possible could happen?

**The End**


End file.
